Looking back
by Rex Payne
Summary: Luego de once años, Jade y Tori se reencuentran, muchas cosas han cambiado en sus vidas. Que pasará cuando Jade descubra que Tori ama a alguien mas y que hará para recuperar a su hijo y tal vez... A su gran amor de la adolescencia. Jade G!P. Si no te gusta no leas. No me hago cargo si alguien muere al irse desarrollando esta historia.
1. Prostitución de Gatos? No! de Beck

_**Una joven latina bastante atractiva, caminaba por las calles de Los Ángeles,** **junto a**_ **_su_ _pequeño_ _hijo,_ _el cual estaba felizmente entretenido_ _con sus_ _video juegos._**

_-Dylan deja eso... No le hace nada bien a tu mente- dijo la joven a su hijo._

_-No lo haré, es aburrido estar contigo, donde esta Tom?- pregunto el niño de mala gana._

_-Tenia una reunión, por cierto no es aburrido estar conmigo- dijo sacándole el aparato al niño._

_-Oye! Es mio. Okey mamá, no es aburrido estar contigo- dijo el pequeño cruzándose de brazos._

_-Lo se... Dame un momento cariño, debo contestar- dijo aceptando la llamada._

**_Como esta la mujer mas sexy de todo el mundo?_**

**_Que quieres Beck? Recuerda que tengo esposo._**

**_Okey, solo bromeaba, por cierto, aun no es tu esposo, tengo oportunidad... Te llamaba porque necesito que elijas la nueva tapa con Los Jones._**

**_Ese no es el trabajo de Trina?_**

**_Si, pero ella dijo que debía ver a un amigo y dejo dicho que tu te encargarías de esto._**

**_Pero si ella no tiene amigos! Agg cuando la vendrán a buscar?_**

**_En una hora... Mira, si quieres yo puedo encargarme de esto._**

**_No, deja yo lo haré, tu debes estar en la cena de Will, algo me dice que hace todo lo que su hija quiere y su hija te quiere a ti._**

**_Sabes que eso seria como prostituirme, no?_**

**_Si, lo se, eso no me importa, soy capaz de prostituir a mi propio gato para tener el contrato con esos tipos._**

**_Tu no tienes gato._**

**_Exacto, por eso te prostituiré a ti. _**

**_Okey... Yo iré, espero tener algo como recompensa._**

**_Te compraré un gato._**

**_No me gustan los gato._**

**_Agg, ya deja de quejarte, te comprare un pez y no jodas._**

**_Me gustan los peces, así que ya no te voy a molestar._**

**_Bien, ahora iré a la empresa, Sam esta allí? No quiero dejar a Dylan solo._**

**_Porque no lo dejas con su padre? O sea el biológico hahaha.  
_**

**_Eres un idiota._**

**_Okey, ya... Si, esta aquí, ahora mueve tu lindo trasero hasta aquí o no llegarás a tiempo, adiós._**

**_Bye, suerte en la cena._**

_-Bien cariño, debemos ir a la empresa, lamento decirte que no puedo llevarte a esa cosa a la cual ibas- dijo sacando las llaves de su auto._

_-Siempre pasa lo mismo... Es como si tu y Tom no quisieran pasar tiempo conmigo- dijo el niño algo molesto._

_-Sabes que eso no es cierto, Tom y yo te amamos demasiado y queremos pasar tiempo contigo, pero hay cosas que nos lo impiden- dijo acariciando la mejilla de su hijo._

_-Si claro, hacer una tonta revista de veintisiete paginas una vez al mes es muy difícil y les toma mucho tiempo- dijo de mala gana mirando hacia la ventana._

_-No es tonta y son treinta paginas- dijo concentrada en el camino.  
_

_-Pff si claro, admite que esa maldita revista te importa mas que yo- dijo enojado._

_-Oye eres un niño, no maldigas, y no es cierto, tu me importas mucho- dijo acariciando el cabello de su hijo, el cual le recordaba a su gran amor de la adolescencia._

_-No soy un niño! Ya tengo once años!- grito molesto._

_-Aww mi pequeño hombrecito, tienes diez años y once meses- dijo besando la mejilla de su hijo._

_-Mamá no hagas eso- dijo limpiando los restos de labial que quedaban en su mejilla._

_-Oh vamos no es tan malo! Por cierto que quieres para tu cumpleaños?- pregunto feliz._

_-Conocer a mi papá... El abuelo Viktor dijo que pasará unos días en su casa- dijo algo apenado._

_-Cariño, no quiero que pase lo mismo que paso antes- dijo recordando lo sucedido._

_-Esta vez no será así! Papá no me dejará como lo hizo contigo! Ya supéralo, el no te ama a ti, pero a mi si!- grito el niño sin saber que algo dentro de su madre se estaba rompiendo otra vez._

_-Llegamos, ve con Sam y no te metas en problemas- dijo Tori tratando de contener las lagrimas._

_-Pero no hemos terminado de hablar!- dijo el niño._

_-Pues yo ya he terminado, ahora ve con Sam!- grito Tori asustando un poco a su hijo._

**_Tori camino hacia la empresa junto a su hijo, el cual había quedado en silencio, dejo a su hijo junto a su secretaria Sam a la cual saludo amablemente y luego entro a su oficina donde la estaban esperando ya._**

_-Lamento la demora, mucho transito- se disculpo saludando a todos los hombres._

_-Descuide señorita Vega, su asistente nos ha entretenido muy bien- dijo un hombre regordete señalando a su amigo Robbie._

_-Mi asistente?- pregunto confundida, ella no tenia como asistente a Robbie._

_-Si! Tu asistente, lo recuerdas? hahaha es algo olvidadiza, cosas de la edad- dijo algo nervioso._

_-hahaha Eres un muchacho muy divertido, Stefy pídele los datos a Robbie, hemos encontrado a nuestro nuevo animador para ''The Jones Club''- dijo un hombre de bigote._

_-Bien, ahora vamos al grano, señorita Vega, muestre su maravilloso trabajo- dijo el otro hombre._

_-Bien, luego de un largo trabajo el logrado dos tapas, la primera muestra un estilo tranquilo, según las encuestas las niñas entre doce y catorce la prefieren y las jóvenes entre quince y diecinueve prefieren esta, es un estilo mas dark- dijo señalando las dos grandes tapas que mostraban a unos jóvenes bastante atractivos posando de manera sexy._

_-Pues, me gusta mucho esta, refleja tranquilidad, cosas bonitas y sanas... Pero esta, refleja ese estilo irresistible de chicos malos que no les importa nada y eso es lo que enamora a las niñas... No es así señorita Vega?- pregunto hombre regordete._

_-Pues, concuerdo con usted, el estilo dark siempre enamora a las adolescente, tiene algo que alienta a las chicas a encontrar el secreto que oculta bajo toda esa ropa de niño malo, si yo fuera usted exigiría esta- dijo señalando la tapa dark._

_-Usted paso por esa etapa? De querer descubrir que hay bajo el estilo dark- pregunto el otro hombre sorprendiendo a Tori._

_-Pues... Si, como muchas adolescentes- dijo recordando a esa joven que le robaba suspiros y sonrisas a Tori en su adolescencia._

_-Entonces elegimo esta! Si lo dice una mujer como usted, estoy seguro que estos chicos serán furor!- dijo el hombre firmando el contrato que estaba sobre la mesa de cristal._

_-No se arrepentirá señor Jones- dijo estrechando la mano con esos dos hombres._

_-Bien, no veremos muy pronto señorita Vega, adiós- dijo el hombre saliendo de la oficina acompañado por el otro._

_**Tori volvió a sentarse en su sofá, estaba exhausta y por alguna estúpida razón que Tori no sabia, esa joven pelinegra volvió a su mente recordando esos hermosos momentos que compartieron doce años atrás.**_


	2. Nombre Patético & El Regreso de la Bruja

**_Una atractiva pelinegra caminaba por las calles de New York, robando miradas, suspiros y algunos pensamientos impuros, ella era la gran Jade West, una de las directoras de cine mas reconocida en todo los Estados Unidos._**

_-... Vamos atiende maldita sea!- le decía a su celular._

**_Residencia West en que puedo ayudarle?_**

**_Quiero hablar con Viktor, ahora!_**

**_Disculpe señorita, quien es usted?_**

**_Tu maldita jefa, joder! Quiero hablar con Viktor._**

**_No me hables en ese tono! Ahora jodete, no te pasaré la llamada._**

**_Maldito estúpido, juro que te romperé lo huesos cuando llegue allí!_**

_-Maldito hijo de perra, vamos a ver que coño harás cuando llegue allí- dijo guardando su celular en su bolso._

_-Discupa, puedo tomarme una foto contigo? Eres mi idola- dijo un joven de uno 13 años._

_-Claro, como te llamas?- pregunto amablemente, había madurado un poco y en los últimos tiempos había empezado a valorar un poco a las personas._

_-Soy Drek, gracias por la foto, eres la mejor Jade!- dijo el chico caminando hacia otro lugar._

**_Jade entro a el gran aeropuerto de New York, para su buena suerte tenia tiempo para comprar un café, su vuelo saldría en veinte minutos, aun no entendía porque había aceptado ir de visita Los Ángeles, estaba segura que no era por las insistencias de su padre, algo decía que era solo para recuperar a Tori, pero ella no estaba segura, aun no estaba preparada para enfrentar sus errores del pasado._**

_-Un café con dos de azúcar- dijo al hombre que estaba en la barra._

_-Claro... Usted es la señorita West, verdad?- pregunto el hombre amablemente._

_-Si...- dijo bebiendo el café._

_-Oh, genial!- dijo el hombre amablemente._

_-Si como diga, tome, quédese con el cambio- dijo dejando el dinero en la barra._

_-Gracias... Y adiós- se despidió el hombre._

**_Luego de un viaje de seis largas horas, Jade llego a Los Ángeles, llego a su antigua casa y todo seguía igual, ese estilo aterrados que ella tanto amaba, al entrar todo estaba como lo recordaba, un hombre algo mayor apareció desde uno de los pasillo, una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de este y rápidamente se acerco para abrazar a Jade._**

_-Jade! Hija que bueno que estés aquí!- dijo el hombre abrazando a su hija._

_-Si ya! No ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la ultima vez- dijo finalizando el abrazo._

_-Han pasado tres años Jade- dijo el hombre feliz._

_-Ya papá es raro verte tan feliz- dijo nerviosa._

_-El pequeño se pondrá muy feliz cuando sepa que ya estas aquí- dijo tomando las maletas de su hija para luego dejarlas junto al sofá._

_-No! El no debe saber que estoy aquí... Nadie debe saber que estoy aquí- dijo desesperada._

_-Jade... El desea mucho conocerte... Yo se que si solo hablarás un minuto con el, desearías quedarte con el para siempre, te haría muy feliz!- dijo el hombre recordando al pequeño._

_-Papá, el fue un error de la adolescencia, no quiero conocerlo... Sigo pensando que fue una estupidez seguir con el maldito embarazo- dijo molesta._

_-... Jade, solo dale una oportunidad al pequeño... Te quedarás encantada con el- dijo el hombre._

_-No lo haré... Tal vez quede traumatizado al saber que su padre es una mujer- dijo entrando a la cocina._

_-Jade, solo piénsalo- dijo el hombre._

_-Miren quien esta aquí! La gran Jade West!- dijo una joven que no pasaba los veinticinco años._

_-Quien esta barbie?- pregunto Jade algo molesta._

_-Es Lola, mi prometida- dijo el hombre besando la mano de la joven._

_-Lola... Tu nombre es patético- dijo con una sonrisa fingida._

_-hahaha hay pequeña Jade... Presiento que nos llevaremos muy bien- dijo pellizcado la mejilla de Jade._

_-Si quieres seguir con vida, mas te vale no tocarme- dijo desenfundando sus tijeras._

_-Claro... Viktor cariño, necesito efectivo, la fiesta de Dylan se acerca y quiero un buen regalo para el niño- dijo la joven metiendo sus mano en los bolsillos del hombre._

_-Lola, faltan unas semanas para eso- dijo el hombre alejando a la joven._

_-*Cof Cof* Zorra *Cof Cof*- dijo Jade mientras tomaba su café._

_-Has dicho algo?- pregunto Lola algo molesta._

_-Yo? Claro que no! Iré a mi habitación, te veo luego ''Mami''- dijo Jade para molestar a Lola._

_-Jade!- la regaño su padre, pero ya era tarde Jade ya estaba en las escaleras._

**_Jade en solo unos minutos había descubierto algunas cosas de Lola. uno, era una maldita pulga que quería absorber el dinero de su padre, dos, sus senos eran falsos, tres, era una rubia hueca y cuatro, engañaba a su padre._**

_-Bueno Lola, la gran Jade ha vuelto a casa y no te quiere mas aquí, espero que ya estés empacando- hablo para si misma sin saber que alguien estaba escuchándola._

_-Sigues usando esas tontas estaciones de color? Has madurado mucho Jadelyn!- dijo el joven con sarcasmo._

_-Y tu quien demonios eres?!- dijo mirando con rabia al joven el cual se le hacia familiar._

_-Uy te vas por tres años y ya te olvidas de tu hermanito?- dijo el joven fingiendo dolor._

_-Joder, George! Estas super cambiado- dijo abrazando a su hermano._

_-Lo se, tu sigues igual de bruja- dijo sentándose en el sofá que estaba allí._

_-Tu estupides ha aumentado- dijo lanzando un cojín a la cara del joven_

_-Tal vez, pero aun así me quieres!- dijo devolviendo el cojín._

_-Si claro. Y bien, donde me llevaras hoy? Hace tiempo que no estoy aquí y quiero saber que ha pasado contigo este ultimo tiempo- dijo guardando su ropa en el closet._

_-Pues... Han abierto un nuevo bar, que dices?- pregunto jugando con un cubo de metal que estaba allí._

_-Si hay alcohol, si- dijo guardando su maleta bacía en el closet._

_-Okey, por cierto conociéndote, creo que no te gustara estar aquí mañana por la tarde- dijo saliendo de la habitación._

_-... Espera! Porque?- pregunto en el pasillo._

_-Pues, Dylan y Tori estarán aquí, y bueno... Tu odias a Tori, crees que Dylan es un error y bueno será mejor que no estés aquí- dijo algo nervioso._

_-Okey... Gracias por decirlo... Papá cree que debo darle una oportunidad al niño- dijo algo molesta._

_-Pues, yo creo que deberías darle una oportunidad, y ahora mejor me voy, no quiero tus tijeras clavadas en mi cuello- dijo entrando a su habitación._

_-... Yo no odio a Vega- susurro para si misma._

* * *

Y bien? Que les pareció? Los sentimientos de Jade van a cambiar? Gracias por leer.


	3. Celos de un hijo y MrJack

**Un nuevo día comenzaba, la joven morena despertaba por el gran estruendo que hacia su pequeño despertado, se levanto perezosamente y al mirar a su costado no to que su prometido no estaba allí, supuso que estaba tomando una ducha, pero esa suposición desapareció cuando noto que el hombre entraba a la habitación con unos cuantos papeles en sus mano.**

_-Buenos días cariño... Tengo algo para ti- dijo besando los labios de su prometida._

_-... Uhm... Viendo esos papeles supongo que es algo sobre trabajo- dijo saliendo entre las sabanas._

_-Si, son las estadísticas... Tu revista fue la mas vendida en los cincuenta estados!- dijo mostrando las estadísticas._

_-Oh! Eso es genial... Un momento que hora es?- pregunto buscando su teléfono._

_-Las 7:30 a.m descuida, Dylan ya despertó y ahora esta desayunando...- dijo besando la mejilla de la joven._

_-Tomare una ducha y lo llevare a el instituto, tu ve a la empresa, te veo ahí- dijo besando al hombre para luego entrar al baño._

**La latina tomo una rápida ducha, luego de unos veinte minutos estaba lista, bajo a la sala y ahí estaba su pequeño hijo, esperándola con el ceño fruncido.**

_-No saldrás con ese diminuto vestido a la calle- dijo su hijo cruzando sus brazos._

_-... Que tiene de malo? Cariño... vamos se hace tarde- dijo tomando su bolso._

_-No! Ese vestido es muy corto, no saldrás así, ahora sube y ponte otra cosa- le ordeno su hijo._

_-Dylan, eres mi hijo, yo doy las ordenes, no tu- dijo soltando una pequeña sonrisa._

_-No saldré de aquí hasta que te cambies ese vestido y te pongas algo mas adecuado- dijo el niño sentándose en el gran sofá._

_-... Bien tu ganas, no se de donde sacas todos esos celos- se quejo Tori subiendo a su habitación._

**Luego de ponerse unos jeans ajustados con un polo negro, Tori bajo a la sala y ahora su hijo le sonreía felizmente, el niño corrió hacia su madre y le dio un fuerte abrazo, sorprendiendo un poco a la latina.**

_-Así esta mejor- dijo el niño soltando a Tori._**  
**

_-... Okey pequeño manojo de celos, ahora podemos irnos?- dijo saliendo de la gran mansión._

_-Para que preguntas? Ya estamos saliendo- dijo con un tono obvio._

_-Uy! que carácter...- dijo subiendo al coche junto a Dylan._

**Las agujas del reloj pulsera de Tori marcaban exactamente las 9:15 a.m aparco el coche cerca del instituto y luego de unos besos y un fuerte abrazo libero al pequeño, el cual se encontró con sus amigos en la entrada del instituto.**

* * *

**La joven pelinegra despertaba perezosamente, luego de unos minutos tratado de despertarse por completo, hoyo una voz que provenía de afuera, debatió mentalmente si abrir o no, sea quien sea no podría verla así, no por lo desalineado de su cabello, si no por la gran erección que estaba teniendo, algo que le pasaba todas las mañanas al despertar a cualquier persona que tengo un pene. La puerta se abrió de golpe y dejo ver a la joven Lola, Jade rápidamente cubrió el bulto con un cojín que se encontraba allí.  
**

_-Buenos días pequeña Jade! Como es tu primer día aquí luego de varios años, creí que seria bueno dar un paseo, ahora debes cambiarte y salir rápido- dijo Lola felizmente._

_-No saldré contigo a ningún lado, ahora vete- dijo Jade molesta._

_-Oh vamos Jade... Sera divertido! Podremos ser grandes amigas- dijo la joven dando saltitos en la cama._

_-No! Ahora vete, y que sea la ultima vez que entras a mi habitación sin mi permiso!- grito molesta._

_-... Creo que alguien esta en sus días!- dijo en un tono burlón._

_-Vete ahora Barbie!- grito molesta._

_-Uy okey... Solo quería pasar tiempo con la hija de mi esposo- dijo fingiendo dolor._

_-Que parte de ''Vete'' no entendiste? Quieres que te la escriba con mis tijeras en la frente?!- grito lanzando unas tijeras a la pared._

_-Ya! Lo siento, no volveré a molestar- dijo saliendo de la habitación._

_-Agg esta idiota es peor que Tara multiplicada por mil... Y bien, ? Tu te quedaras así todo el día o que?- le pregunto al gran bulto que se marcaba en su pequeño short._

* * *

**Tori había llegado a la gran empresa, saludo amablemente a sus empleados y fue directo a su oficina en la cual se encontraban teniendo una pequeña pelea, su hermana y una de sus mejores amigas, Cat.**

_-... Es solo un amigo! Nunca paso nada!- grito Trina._**  
**

_-Claro, solo un amigo! Por eso te beso frente a todos esos idiotas- grito la mas pequeña._

_-... Ehm, porque gritan? ... Trina que le hiciste a Cat?- pregunto en un tono amenazante._

_-No le hice nada- dijo cruzándose de brazos._

_-No es cierto, Tori, tu hermana esta saliendo con el rubio idiota que cantaba en una banda!- grito furiosa._

_-Que rubio idiota? Que banda? Y a ti que te molesta, tu dejaste a Trina- fijo Tori confundida._

_-Niall! Ese rubio idiota, y que yo la haya dejado, no le da derecho a estar con ese idiota!- grito Cat._

_-Wow Trina, el es de quien me hablabas? Eso es genial! Soy la cuñada de Niall Horan!- grito Tori actuando como adolescente._

_-Esto es en serio?!- grito Cat matando con la mirada a Tori._

_-... Ahm, lo siento, mira Cat, tu dejaste a Trina, ella tiene derecho a estar con otras personas- dijo Tori tratando de no herir a su amiga._

_-Tori tiene razón, Cat, debes dejar que yo comience a rehacer mi vida- dijo Trina acercándose a su hermana y a su ex- novia._

_-Cat, tu deberías hacer lo mismo- dijo Tori posando su brazo sobre los hombros de Cat._

_-... Señorita vega, lamento interrumpir... El señor Jones quiere hablar con usted, esta en la linea cuatro- dijo una joven rubia bastante atractiva._

_-Okey, gracias Sam- dijo Tori atendiendo la llamada._

_-... Sam! Tengo una pregunta para ti- dijo Cat deteniendo a la rubia._

_-Si, cual es señorita Valentine?- dijo amablemente._

_-... Estas libre esta noche?- pregunto de manera coqueta._

_-Ay no por favor!- dijo Trina._

_-Ehm si, porque?- pregunto algo nerviosa._

_-Saldrás conmigo, 9:30 p.m pasare por ti. Vez Trina! Puedo rehacer mi vida y sin ti!- grito Cat saliendo de la oficina._

_-Lamento eso Sam- se disculpo Trina._

_-Descuida, sera divertido probar cosas nuevas- dijo saliendo de la oficina dejando a Trina algo confundida._

_-Ouch! Eso debió doler- se burlo Tori._

_-Sabes que es mas doloroso?- pregunto seriamente._

_-No, que?- pregunto algo confundida._

_-Tener que pasar toda la noche revisando esos papeles... Ouch! Eso si dolió- dijo dejando una pila de papeles en el escritorio._

_-Mierda... Veamos y es tan idiota para hacer esto?... Katy! Si ella lo hará- dijo saliendo rápidamente de la oficina._

_-... Oye hermanita, puedes correr todo lo que quieras pero esos papeles seguirán ahí!- dijo su hermana al verla correr._

**Ignorando el comentario de su hermana, siguió buscando a la joven Katy, una chica de unos veinte años, bastante bonita, pero lo que tenia de bonita también lo tenia de hueca, a pesar de hacer muy bien su trabajo, era algo torpe con otras cosas. Luego de unos minutos buscando a la joven la encontró arrodillada al parecer buscando algo debajo de la maquina de café, Tori sin poner evitarlo llevo su mirada al trasero de la joven, por momentos sintió un gran deseo de tocarlo, pero ese deseo de esfumo cuando la rubia volteo a verla.**_  
_

_-Señorita Vega, que hace aquí? Es decir... En que puedo ayudarle?- pregunto algo nerviosa._

-... _Oh pues, veras... Hay una gran pila de papeles en mi escritorio y no tengo suficiente tiempo para inspeccionarlos todos... Me preguntaba si tu podrías ayudarme- dijo amablemente._

_-Claro, no hay problema... - contesto rápidamente._

_-Okey, estan sobre mi escritorio, puedes ir a verlos cuando quieras- dijo notando el nerviosismo de la rubia._

_-Okey iré cuando termine con esto- dijo bastante nerviosa._

_-Te noto algo nerviosa, todo esta bien?- pregunto algo preocupada._

_-No... Es decir si! - contesto tartamudeando._

_-No lo creo, vamos dime que sucede- dijo regalando una cálida sonrisa a la joven._

_-... Agg vera... Se ha caído mi sortija de compromiso y no puedo sacarla- dijo señalando la maquina de café._

_-Oh... Déjame ayudarte- dijo arrodillándose para luego meter la mano debajo del aparato._

_-Señorita Vega, no es necesario que usted lo haga- dijo algo alterada._

_-... Listo! Aquí esta- dijo entregándole la sortija._

-Oh_ buen, __gracias- dijo algo calmada._

_-No es nada Katy... Por cierto, no sabia que estaba comprometida- dijo Tori._

_-No estoy comprometida... - dijo muy calmada._

_-Pero... Que hay de eso?- pregunto confundida señalando la sortija._

_-Estaba comprometida, pero ayer en la noche descubrí que mi prometido era infiel, así que ya no me casare- dijo algo triste._

_-Uhm lamento mucho eso Katy. Estoy segura que encontraras a alguien mejor- dijo acariciando de manera amistosa el brazo de la joven._

_-Eso espero... Ehm será mejor que vaya a ver esos papeles- dijo saliendo del lugar._

_-Claro... Adiós- dijo mirando la hora y recordando que debía buscar a su hijo a la escuela._

**Tori salio directo al instituto de su hijo, pero luego de unos quince minutos recibió una llamada de este, algo preocupada atendió.**

_**Buenos días, señora Vega, soy el director Yen.**_

_**Oh si, algo malo sucedió? Mi hijo esta bien?!**_

_**Su hijo esta perfectamente, solo necesito de su presencia en mi oficina, su hijo ha provocado unos problemas y es necesario que usted este aquí.**_

_**... Claro, estaré en un momento, gracias por llamar señor Yen.**_

_**Aquí la estaremos esperando señora Vega. **_

**Tori suspiro cansada, no era la primera vez que Dylan tenia problemas en la escuela, sabia que no podría cambiar la actitud de su hijo, después de todo estaba en los genes del niño.**

_-Señorita Vega, la están esperando- hablo la secretaria._

_-Okey, que ha echo esta vez?- pregunto antes de entrar a la oficina._

_-Lo mismo de siempre, insultos, golpes, tijeras clavadas en las paredes y niños con heridas, nada graves- respondió amablemente._

_-Señora Vega, adelante- interrumpió el hombre asiático._

_-Claro... Bien que sucedió?- pregunto preocupada._

_-El señor Dylan ataco a uno de sus compañeros, esta no es la primera vez que suceden cosas así, y debo decirle que y no puedo tolerar este tipo de comportamiento- hablo el hombre seriamente- Debo expulsar a Dylan...- finalizo._

_-... Eso no es justo! Ese idiota se lo busco, y usted es mas idiota por apoyarlo!- grito el niño molesto._

_-Dylan, pídele disculpas- hablo seriamente Tori._

_-No lo haré- dijo con un mirada desafiante._

_-Si lo harás. Ahora- dijo correspondiendo la mirada de su hijo._

_-... Lo siento- dijo bajando la mirada._

_-Okey... Eso es todo, siento haber llegado a estás circunstancias- se disculpo el hombre.  
_

_-Okey... Dylan vamos- dijo saliendo de la oficina._

_-Idiota, le gustara demasiado el ''regalito'' que deje en su auto- susurro solo par el._

* * *

Hola! Gracias por leer... Y espero que tengan una linda noche... Bye.

PD: No soy Y si lo fuera mis fic's serian mejores u.u


End file.
